A Mission Gone Wrong
by SirWoofington
Summary: Team Sunflower was an aspiring first-year team at Beacon Academy. Like everyone else in their year they participated in the initiation and passed. Unfortunately, all it took was one call from a settlement on the edge of Atlas territory, who called Vale asking for help to thin out the slowly growing Grimm population, to completely end three of the four teens Huntsman Careers.
1. Chapter 1 - The Flight Home

"Come on, just a little further" I yelled to myself, trying my best to look through the trees ahead. Supporting Scarlet over my shoulder as I tried my best to drag us through the trees to the nearby town.

"The Mission was supposed to be for first years, this wasn't supposed to happen!" I could feel tears running down my face, the fresh image of Leon being torn in half by a Deathstalker was burned into my eyes.

"Snow, put me down." A quiet, peaceful voice spoke up next to me and without slowing down or even giving her a look I responded.

"No, we will get out of this together-"

"We both won't make it out of here, and I can't walk anymore."

"I don't care, I will get us both-"

"I care!." She screamed forcefully pushing herself off of me as she tumbled to the ground. "Leon and Ebon are both dead! I can't walk, and we are both attracting Grimm, they won't stop chasing us." She said as she slowly crawled towards a nearby tree, doing her best to pull herself into a seated position against it. "I'm the team leader, so my decision is final." Her tone switched from the usual carefree and happy melody it had, to one that was more stern and demanding. "Go, get out of here and tell them what happened, and make sure that those bastards who took our family pay.

"Scarlet, I'm not leaving without you!" I yell in response, starting to make my way over to her to pick her up and continue running through the woods.

"~Fear, anger, sorrow and doubt~"

"Scarlet, Don't you dare!" I say as she starts to sing, the remainder of her aura flaring up around her body. She didn't respond, instead, she just gave me a sad smile as she continued.

"~Forget the pain, forget the sorrow, just turn and look for tomorrow. For that's where your future lays, so run forth, be free and live to fight another day~".

I could feel the weights on my body lift, even though I knew my friends, my family, were lying dead behind me in the forest I couldn't bring myself to be sad, or angry. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to yell at Scarlet for using her semblance against me, for forcefully tearing my emotions out of my body, but I couldn't. She freed me of my emotions and gave me the ability to think clearly again. I knew she was right, that we both couldn't make it out of here in our condition, my aura was already running on empty and she couldn't have been much better.

"It's our job as Huntress' and Hunter's to protect those who can't protect themselves. Run back to the village, tell them what happened here and get a professional team to clean up this mess."

"Scarlet..."

"Go!" She screamed at me, and for the first time I could notice the tears running down her face. Was it because she was in pain? No, the reason is more simple than that. She forcefully used her semblance on me, and once it wears off everything that happened will hit me like a freight train. Swallowing the saliva that was gathering in my mouth I turned to leave, I didn't want to leave her behind, I didn't want to leave any of my team behind, but if I didn't make it to the village in time all the Grimm we couldn't defeat will go there next and the causalities will be even higher.

"Dammit Scarlet!" I yelled to myself as I could hear her singing again, it wasn't a happy song like she would usually sing, it was quieter than the rest, but I could still hear it clear as day as I ran as fast as I could.

"~When I'm gone, just carry on. Know that I'm looking down. Ebon, Snow, Leon and me, family till the en-~" A howl filled the air as her song was cut short, and for the first time I cursed my enhanced hearing.

* * *

I stared at the floor of the Atlas military bullhead, not paying attention to any of the soldiers that were standing guard, nor giving a second look at the human medic who was tending to my own wounds, the events slowly sunk back into my mind, Scarlet's semblance had slowly begun to wear off and with it my emotion's quickly came back in full force.

_"I left her there to die, I left all of them..."_ Both of my hands gripped against the metal seat below me. _"I was following my team leaders' orders, but maybe if I stayed behind."_ I thought to myself, scenario after scenario running through my mind about what could have been different, what signs we should have noticed before walking half cocked into that Grimm nest, it wasn't until a hand was waving in my face, a hand that belonged to the soldier sitting next to me who had finished bandaging up my legs, that I noticed a well dressed woman with pure white hair standing in front of me with her arms behind her back.

"You are Mr. Ravenfeather, correct?" She asked in a monotone voice. I could only slightly nod my head in response as my eyes fell back to the floor. "I am Specialist Winter Schnee with the Atlesian military. I need you to tell me what you and your team we're doing in one of Atlas' frontier towns."

_"What we were... doing?"_ I thought to myself, my face twisting into a frown as my ears flattened against the back of my head. "We were sent out on a mission from Beacon, one meant for first years," I said, venom sinking into my downcast voice as I finished off the end of the sentence.

"I see." She responded with in the same emotionless tone she spoke with before. "The soldier's under my command tell me that you fought against a nest. Is that correct?"

"Yes, we were supposed to just be here to exterminate a few Grimm, one's that the townspeople said Atlas didn't deem that high of a threat, it was just supposed to be a test." I said quietly, tears swelling at the corners of my eyes threatening to stain my cheeks. "we, we didn't know it was a nest" I managed to croak out before my composure broke, bringing my hands up to my face to clear the tears from my blurry vision.

Winter didn't say anything else, I could only assume it was because of the pathetic sight before her, a student many years her junior was crying while surrounded by battle hardened soldiers. Pathetic would be the only reasonable description.

"Nix, please inform the pilot that we will be heading to Beacon Academy," Winter said after a long pause. The soldier who was previously bandaging my wounds stood up and saluted, saying a quick 'Yes Specialist', before heading to the front of the bullhead.

"I will inform your headmaster of what has happened, we should arrive at your academy within a few hours," and with that she headed off in the opposite direction, pulling a scroll out of one of her many pockets.

I don't know how long I spent crying on the ship, never once did I lift my head up. Instead, I was plagued by the memory of what happened. The cuts and bruises covering my body only serving to further prove that everything truly happened. Part of me wanted to believe that when we landed my team would be waiting for me and that all of this was just some sick twisted nightmare, but as I pulled my right hand to my left arm I knew that wouldn't be the case. Slowly lifting my vision I could see the red stains of blood seeping through the otherwise white bandages, bandages that covered a long gash that would definitely scar even with the aid of my aura. Although what proved tonight really happened was the crusty brown stains of someone else's blood scattered across my body, Scarlet's blood.

I wanted to cry, the image of her tear stained face flashed in my memory. I turned to my side as I threw myself to the floor, and wretched onto the pristine metallic floor of the ship. Involuntarily dry heaving a few times before managing to pull myself up into a seated position, leaning against the wall with my face buried in my knees for the remainder of the flight.

The bullhead finally settled down, the hymn of the engines finally going silent. I could only assume we finally made it to Beacon. My ears perking up at the sound of voices mixed with the sound of heels on metal.

"Professor Goodwitch, if you could please escort Mr. Ravenfeather here to the infirmary, I will stay behind and find out the detail's around this.. unfortunate event". The sound of the footsteps gradually got closer before stopping in front of me, a single hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

"Are you able to stand?" A calm voice spoke up. Slowly lifting my head I saw Professor Goodwitch standing above me, with Professor Ozpin standing across the bullhead speaking to the soldier who spoke to me earlier in the flight. Slowly picking myself up off the ground, taking a deep breath I followed Goodwitch out of the aircraft.

Fortunately, it was the evening so most students had already retired to their dorm rooms, only a few stragglers remained outside on campus. Unfortunately, those student's all noticed as I was escorted across the courtyard, clothes dirtied with a mixture of dirt and blood, torn to rags. I could vaguely make out the hushed whispers as they spoke among themselves, feeling their gaze locked onto me. I tried my best to make myself look small, but unfortunately, a 6' wolf Faunus with two traits was arguably difficult to hide. I wasn't sure if it was because of how I looked, or the fear of the professor who was escorting me but not a single student approached us on our entire way to the infirmary.

There I was left to the care of the medical staff. I was given my own private room as I had one of the staff members look me over, using a pair of scissors to remove what was left of my tattered clothing and to carefully remove the bandages the soldier had dressed me in earlier. Although I could not find it in myself to become embarrassed as the male doctor ran his hands across my body, inspecting any and all injuries I had, it took what little energy I had left to follow his instructions properly, and fortunately after a length inspection he began to wrap clean bandages across what little open wounds I had left, before inserting an IV into my arm.

"Well, Mr. Ravenfeather. It appears your aura has already begun to seal the wounds. Unfortunately, you will be left with quite a number of scars. The most noticeable will be the injury on your left forearm, and your right ear was nicked. Fortunately, I do not believe it should affect your hearing in any form, but if you feel any discomfort after a few days you should visit again to have it checked on. For now, I have hooked you up to an aura booster, and given you a small dose of morphine to help get you to sleep. In the morning I will be back to check on you. If you require any assistance feel free to press the button on the right side of your bed to call for a nurse."

I nodded my head in understanding, leaning back in the bed as the doctor made his way out of the room. Tears slowly fell from my eyes as I tried my best to relax, finally falling into slumber with the aid of the painkillers.


	2. Chapter 2 - My New Team

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**Text over Scrolls**

* * *

"Did you guys hear about the kid who arrived last night from an Atlas ship? I heard he was _drenched_ in blood!" The energetic orange haired girl spoke up at the table, while devouring the plate of pancakes in front of her. Both teams RWBY and JNPR spent their Saturday morning gathered in their shared dorm's kitchen eating pancakes Ren had spent the morning making at Nora's request. "Do you think he was some criminal or something?"

"I don't think he would be at Beacon if he was a criminal," Blake said between small bites of her breakfast, Yang nodding in agreement as she mimicked Nora, shoving an entire pancake into her mouth at once.

"I say leave it to the professors, they obviously know what they are doing. I doubt Ozpin would bring someone here who was a threat." Spoke Weiss, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table reading through a book titled 'Grimm Anatomy'.

"Come on Ice Queen, aren't you even a little curious what happened?" Yang said in response. "Something interesting finally happens, and all you care about is going over your homework."

"Yang, as your team leader I have told you not to call me that. I just don't see the point in worrying about some other teams member when we should be studying for our classes."

"Come on Weiss, It's the weekend. We should be having fun, not studying" Ruby chirped up, unlike the others at the table, minus Weiss, she was instead munching on chocolate chip cookies.

"I agree with Ruby, something out of the ordinary finally happens, we should be looking into it instead of constantly worrying about classes". Jaune spoke up, his voice an octave or two deeper than usual as he was still half asleep. Slowly drinking coffee out of a ceramic mug.

"Well sorry that I have grades to maintain." Weiss quickly said, closing her book as she made her way out of the kitchen back to team RWBY's respective dorm.

"I think he may have just been a student returning from a mission, at this point all we have is gossip," Ren spoke up from the stove as he flipped a pancake, the sound of the solid batter hitting the pan made Nora shoot up, quickly standing next to him in anticipation for more of her beloved breakfast.

"Well anyway, what should we do today? Anybody have any plans?"

* * *

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror to get a good look at myself. My eyes were still slightly red, but thankfully they were not puffy from crying anymore, purple bags quite visible under my eyes from what little sleep I got last night. I woke up from what I could only assume was a nightmare, my entire body covered in a cold sweat, not to mention extremely sore and stiff. Flicking my eyes upwards to get a look at my ears, specifically the one which was nicked. About halfway down it was missing a sizable slice as if someone took scissors and cut a piece out.

_"Well, all hunters get scars eventually..."_ I thought to myself, wincing as I reached over to turn on the water to go through my morning routine. It took considerably longer as I couldn't lift my left arm above my chest, not to mention the pain I went through trying to get dressed. I chose a simple outfit, a plain black sweater and some combat pants, I also flattened my ears backwards against my head, running my fingers through my messy black hair in order to hide them, additionally I unconsciously twitched my tail which was tucked into one of my two pant legs, which was more than uncomfortable. It wasn't perfect but it was simple enough to still blend in with the surrounding students without getting any dirty glances for being a Faunus, not that I was going to be able to participate in any school activities without a team. I berated myself at the thought, I spent enough time last night crying there was no point in doing so now, especially when I was supposed to meet Professor Ozpin within the hour. Checking the time on my scroll, I had thirty minutes to make it to his office, placing it back into my pocket.

I slowly made my way out of my assigned room and starting to slowly walk towards the entrance, my muscles ached with every movement, no matter how fast my aura could heal whatever wounds I had, it did nothing to remove the lingering pain.

* * *

Seeing as I had enough time to spare I decided to make my way back towards the dorms, it felt out of place not carrying any of my gear, as it was all lost in our failed mission, so I decided to change into my backup set. It was only a five minute walk to the dorm room, but it felt like it dragged on for hours, my feet feeling even more sluggish the closer I got. Coming to a stop in front of our dorm room, the all too familiar silver plaque with the initials 'SLWE' imprinted on it rested at head level next to the door. I hesitated as I brought out my scroll, swallowing my resolve I gently placed my scroll up next to the metallic sensor, and a subtle click could be heard, reaching down I turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open.

It was like nothing had changed, our beds were all in their respective corners, all neatly made like Scarlet made us do every morning, the desk's pushed together between them covered in various homework projects, half opened books with papers sticking out. Vials of dust were neatly arranged on shelves that rested next to the desks. Everything ready in preparation for when we may need them next.

It was funny, every time we had guest's over they would always be surprised at how much effort we took as a first year team to be ready for any missions they sent us on.

_"Despite all that effort, we still failed the first mission we were sent on."_ I thought to myself. It made me feel sick to my stomach each time I thought back to the previous night, so much so that instead I just pushed away the memories choosing to forget them for now, sure it will bite me in the ass later, but until that happens I'll continue doing it. Making my way over to my side of the room I decided to change into more appropriate clothing. Dressing in my spare set of combat gear, along with my spare set of armour, which was oddly designed, to say the least. It was designed to resemble a Beowolf, covering my legs and just slightly above my knee's were two bulky sets of armour, black 'fur' which was custom made reinforced fabric, along with a few white metallic spikes to resemble the bone armour the Grimm had. Attached to that were two boots with three claw-like spikes in front, the same went for my shoulders with the same bone design acting as a pauldron, the fur design extended down past my elbow before tapering off on my forearm. Finally, I picked up a helmet that resembled a Beowolf's head, but instead of wearing it I just let it hang loosely by a strap connected to my side, and with a small flux of aura all the armour tightened briefly against my body, before staying in their respective spots. I wasn't sure how Leon was able to do it, but he managed to enchant the armour so that it could stay in place regardless of how I moved, it was just one of the many miraculous things his semblance had created for our team.

With a heavy sigh, I looked into the mirror and gave myself a small smile. On the outside, I was completely covered in the all familiar gear, because of that fact I didn't care if I received dirty looks from other students, but most didn't give me a second glance, or even attempt to talk to me, which I was more than content with. For the most part you didn't see many students at Beacon wearing any form of armour, instead choosing more loose-fitting clothing for combat, but regardless of what it looked like, it was still easy to move and fight in, or maybe I had just trained with it to the point where the added weight didn't slow me down at all. Without giving the room another glance I made my way out, not wanting to be dragged back into any memories that we made as a team here.

* * *

I made my way into the base of Beacon's main tower luckily most students were in class so I didn't run into anyone on the way there. Upon entering I noticed that the lobby was decorated with a variety of different paintings along the walls and a variety of plants that hung from planters attached to the ceiling. The room had an earthy scent to it, which was a welcome change compared to how my room smelt last night.

_"I don't want to be spending any more time in a hospital bed.. it's going to take hours to get the smell out of my nose"_ I thought to myself as I made my way to the reception desk, a young woman with blonde hair sat behind the desk as she read over a stack of papers, constantly looking between two sheets as if to compare them.

"Ah, You must be Snow." She said briefly without looking up from her paperwork. "Professor Ozpin is expecting you, you can head on up in the elevator. I'll let him know you are on your way."

"Alright... Thanks" I said, unsure of how to respond to the obviously busy receptionist, instead just slowly making my way over to the elevator. Oddly it only had two buttons, one up and one down arrow. _"There can't only be two floors on this entire tower.. can there?"_ I thought to myself, I always thought multiple offices were placed in the main tower, but I never had a reason to come here before so I didn't know any better. While the elevator ride couldn't have taken more than thirty seconds, it felt like it dragged on for thirty minutes.

_"He wouldn't be calling me here to say that I am being kicked out of the school, would he?"_ The fear running through my mind, after everything that happened I wanted to be able to get revenge for my teammates, I wanted to be able to get stronger to protect them next time, instead of running away like a coward. I leaned against the wall opposite of the door for a moment as I shut my eyes closed tight, taking deep breaths to steady my breathing before I burst out into tears again. Images flashing before my eyes, memories of the horrors of the previous night.

Unfortunately, the elevator came to a stop at the top of the tower and opened up to a spacious room. Gears visible through both the ceiling and the floor, along with a large brass gear that connected the two, in the center of the room was a large ornate wooden desk, Professor Ozpin sat in a fine leather chair behind it, and in front stood a girl who wore a white dress.

"We are three months into the school year, don't you think it's too late to be making a change like this?" She asked Ozpin, her voice carrying a small amount of venom. "Not to mention, my team is all _women_ and you want to throw some guy into our dorm room?"

"Miss Schnee, I can assure you that I have thoroughly thought about this situation, and, as unorthodox as it may be, have decided it is the right decision to make." He said simply. "Your team is among the top in the first years, are you telling me that you, the 'Heiress', would find it too difficult to have an additional member?" Raising his mug to his face in an attempt to hide a small grin.

"O-Of course not," She stuttered, obviously caught off guard by the comment.

"Then I do not see the problem, he will be joining you for your classes and will be included in your overall grade. Although he will not participate in events such as the Vytal festival later this year."

I slowly approached the talking duo, staying a good few paces behind the woman Ozpin was talking to, unsure if I should speak up or not.

"I still don't understand why you are moving him to our team, I don't even know who this person is, other than the name you gave me, which I have never heard of either," The woman said, crossing her arms over her chest. "How do you expect me to run a team with someone whom I've never met?"

"Well, I am sure we can fix that problem right now, as I do believe he is standing behind you," Ozpin said, making a small gesture with his hand to her right causing her to flip around backwards, followed by a small recoil backwards when she saw how I was dressed. "You are Mr. Ravenfeather, correct?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes," I said briefly, slightly muffled by the girl's outburst.

"Him?" The girl shouted in shock.

"Mr. Ravenfeather, this is Weiss Schnee, she will be your new team leader. Reviewing your rather unfortunate circumstance I have decided to place you on a new team, team RWBY. Although I do believe you already overheard that piece of information. Weiss, this is Snow Ravenfeather, your new member." Ozpin said looking at the duo before his attention was taken by a small beep originating from his Scroll. "Now, Ms. Schnee I have already filled you in on your duties, additionally he will be moved to your existing dorm room for the remainder of the semester, next semester due to your increased team size we will prepare a larger room to accommodate the five of you. Now, I have other guests I must speak with if you two could leave us." As he spoke I could hear the elevator reach the top of the tower, stepping out from it was a man in an Atlesian military uniform. Taking that as my notice to leave I waited until he passed, which he did while giving me a rather dirty look, before stepping into the now vacant elevator.

Weiss, on the other hand, took considerably longer to join me, her displeasure obvious with no signs of trying to hide it as she stomped over to the elevator, standing as far away from me in the enclosed space as she could as we made our descent. All while muttering under her breath to herself.

"So, I guess you are my new team leader..." I said after a few seconds of pure silence, seriously who doesn't have some form of music in elevators these days?

"Looks that way." She said in a deadpan voice.

"I take it you aren't happy."

"Happy at what? The fact that I have someone joining my team months late, an all-girls team no less, especially dressed the way you are." She spat quickly, giving me a glance. "I mean seriously, why are you dressed up that way?"

I gave a shrug of my shoulders in response. "It feels comfortable, you don't see me criticizing your choice of clothing."

"_I _am not the one dressed up as some Grimm!, you better hope someone doesn't mistake you for a target on missions. What was Ozpin thinking to accept a new student this late into the year, especially one who didn't participate in the initiation."

"I did pass the initiation, for your information. We collected the White Queen piece." I said bluntly, I guess Ozpin didn't tell her all the details of what happened.

"So why are you being put onto a new team? Wouldn't that leave your old team with an empty spot?" She asked, no doubt trying to find a way out of this situation. Instead of replying right away I instead decided to stay quiet, which only added to her ire.

"Ozpin made his decision, It's not like I _asked_ to be moved to your team. Don't worry, I won't get in your way," I said as the doors started to open, signalling our reach at the bottom.

"Fine, follow me and give me your Scroll." She said as she turned to me with an outstretched hand.

"Why?"

"Unless you want to be locked out of our dorm, hand it over." With a sigh, I begrudgingly reached into one of my pockets and handed her the device. She quickly opened it up and went through the settings to input the new passwords to the dorm. Not that I cared, the scroll was given to me during my stay in the medical ward as my old one was destroyed, so, for the most part, it was at its factory default settings with nothing added.

* * *

Our walk to the dorm was otherwise dead silent, which I didn't mind, apart from the fact that I would rather be doing anything to keep my mind occupied. By now classes had ended for the day so a few students were also returning to their dorm rooms. Most of which stared at my odd choice of attire. I can't blame them, as this was an entirely different dorm building from where my old team was placed, and as such we had a different class schedule. Which meant that for the most part, no one here had seen me before.

"Hey Ice Queen, what did Ozpin want from you on the weekend?" A voice called out as Weiss entered the dorm ahead of me.

"Yeah, you even stopped studying and everything." Another voice chirped up from inside. "What, did yang finally get in trouble for-," the voice was quickly cut off with a grunt.

"_Apparently_ Ozpin has decided to give us another teammate." She spat out in response as she stomped off towards her desk. Slowly making my way into the doorway expecting the worst from whoever was inside. What I wasn't expecting was a red blur to speed in front of me. The cause of the blur? A young woman, almost looking out of place compared to every other student at Beacon, as if she was too young to be attending the school.

"Oooh! What is this stuff, did you make it? Isn't it heavy? Why does it look like a grim? Does it do anything crazy? Do you have weapons hidden somewhere in there?" She rambled on with questions, looking over my armour with wide eyes. I had to resist the urge to step back out of the doorway to regain my personal space.

"Woah there little sis, give 'em some breathing room." The voice came from a tall blonde who was sitting on top of... bunk beds?

_"Wait, Sis? As in sister?" _I thought to myself as I looked between the tall blonde, compared to the otherwise short raven-haired girl who was bashfully rubbing the back of her head as she stepped away from me. Not being able to see the resemblance between the two.

"Heh sorry... my name is Ruby! What's yours?" She asked cheerfully.

"Snow, It's nice to meet you," I said, my voice coming out slightly quieter than I intended.

"Looks like we got an ice king to pair with our resident ice queen." The blonde said as she jumped down off her bunk, walking over to me with an outstretched hand. "The name is Yang, Yang Xiao Long". I hesitantly reached out to shake her hand, which she grasped tightly, too tightly to be a simple gesture. "So, Ozpin decided to put you onto our team?"

"Yeah, I only found out about it when he called me and, it was Weiss right?" I asked out honestly, receiving a curt nod from the girl who now had her head buried in a textbook. "When me and Weiss were called to Ozpin's office, honestly she knows more than I do at this point."

"Weiss and _I_" Weiss quickly corrected almost immediately.

"Well it's nice to meet you, you've already met Weiss, Ruby and I, the only remaining person would be Blake," She said motioning towards her teammate who was laid out on one of the beds reading a novel. Looking up at the mention of her name she gave a small nod before staring at me more closely. I could tell why she was staring at me that way too, I could smell that she was a Faunus, and no doubt she noticed it from me as well. Although she didn't say anything, instead just going back to reading her book.

"But wait, if he's joining our team, does that mean we have to share the dorm with him?" Ruby asked out from the side, taking her time to slowly look around the cramped room.

"Unfortunately, Ozpin said we will be getting a larger room after the dance at the end of the semester," Weiss said from her desk, slowly turning to look at me before letting out a sigh. "I honestly don't know what to do, so as long as none of you touch any of my stuff I don't care where he goes."

* * *

In the end it was decided, with a small suggestion from me, that I could sleep on the floor between Blake's bed and the wall as it was otherwise empty. I gave it as a suggestion since it was the furthest possible from Weiss side of the room. With a bit of help from Ruby, we erected a small canopy using a spare bedsheet that stretched out from Blake's bed and attached to the opposite wall, my bedding consisting of spare blankets and a few pillows (Which I had 'borrowed' from my old dorm). Apart from the heiress' icy personality, it was going better than I thought it would. Ruby and Yang accepted me as a new team member with open arms, and if Blake didn't want me around she didn't say anything, at least nothing that I heard. I shared my scroll number with the four girls, before letting a small pulse of aura into my armour to take it off, and neatly stack in under the canopy I was given, next to a suitcase full of clothing I brought from my old dorm. Ozpin was kind enough to give me a few days to clear out whatever belongings I wished to keep, before emptying it out.

Weiss, as unpleased as she was to have me on her team gave me a large binder filled with various lessons from over the last few months, as she thought I was a new student when I, in fact, had already attended all those classes. Giving the order to her other teammates that it was time to study, and under the guise of 'Having to look at old material,' I slipped into my makeshift bed to be alone as the rest studied. Instead, I decided to go through my new scroll, downloading certain app's that I had previously, logging into cloud accounts I had that contained the bulk of what I had saved, that was until I noticed I had a new text.

**Ruby: Hey Snow!**

**Snow: Hello, need something?**

**Ruby: Nope just wanted to say hi**

**Ruby: Actually, I was curious about your armour, and when Weiss makes us study it makes me fall asleep, and I don't want Weiss yelling at me for falling asleep so I thought I would ask you something**

**Snow: What do you want to know?**

**Ruby: What's it made of? It looks like grim fur and plates but grim disappear after you kill them so it couldn't possibly be that**

**Snow: The 'fur' is made from dust woven fabric, the plates are just metal. Although I am glad that all my efforts in designing it weren't lost**

**Ruby: That's so cool! But doesn't it get heavy? I couldn't possibly fight being weighed down by all of that**

I let out a small huff in amusement, it was the same question Leon had asked me when I first showed him.

**Snow: It may look heavy, but it's actually very light. In fights it helps lesson how much damage my aura takes from hits**

"Ruby, you better not be goofing off again!" Weiss yelled from across the room.

"I-Im not!" Ruby quickly said in response.

**Ruby: Sorry, gotta go!**

A small smile came across my face. "_Maybe it won't be so bad being here, Weiss kind of reminds me of Scarlet, just a lot meaner."_ Slowly flipping through the carefully laid out notes in the binder to brush up on the previous week's worth of classes for the remainder of the evening.

Later that evening I started to hear them walking about, taking that as the signal that Weiss' mandatory study session had ended to slowly bring myself out of my den.

"I still don't see why you have us studying this stuff Weiss, the test isn't for like, another two weeks!" Yang said in an exasperated tone, laying from her bunk upside down over the edge.

"It's better to be prepared for it, instead of cramming at the last second like you always do"

"Meh, you slave driver..." Yang said under her breath, inaudible to the young heiress. A small grin spread across my face, and with a glance at Blake, I saw that I wasn't alone. "So, now what do we do for the rest of the night?"

"I'll just spend my time in the dorm, maybe order some food for dinner." Came Blakes response as she moved off her bed and sat down on the floor next to a small bookshelf, glancing over the various volumes that were seated there.

"I was thinking about doing some Maintenance on Crescent Rose in the armoury." Ruby chirped up. "I haven't had time this week to clean her, so I have to check over everything tonight."

"I could probably use a trip down to the armoury myself... I have to rebuild my weapons."

"Rebuild, what happened to them?" Asked Yang, Ruby looking at me with a confused glance that her sister shared.

"I um.. lost them?" I said quickly, trying to find an excuse. It wasn't a total lie, I did, in fact, lose them in my last fight. I could hear Weiss mutter something under her breath from across the room, but apart from that she didn't decide to speak up.

"Well, I can head into Vale and pick up some dinner for all of us, Want to come, Blake?"

"And I can go with snow to help him make his weapons," Ruby said quickly, disappearing in a red blur and reappearing at the now open doorway. "Come on, Let's gooo!"

"Good luck, she's a total weapon nerd," Yang said from behind me, giving me a small push on my back.

* * *

We made our way down to our personal lockers, not that I had anything left in mine so I just waited until Ruby collected her weapon. Imagine my surprise when she unfurled a scythe that was twice her size when I asked what it was. We talked as we made our way down to the armoury, and I found out that she made it herself a few years prior when she started at Signal. I almost didn't want to believe it, but the spark in her eyes when she spoke of her accomplishments said otherwise.

The armoury was spacious, yet cramped at the same time. A few dozen desks were carefully placed throughout the room two large forges were built into one of the walls, while another was covered in various tools that we could use. The final wall had a small inlet, which led to a small office where you could pay for various metals, dusts, gears and other material you would need when assembling, or repairing a weapon. Ruby went off and picked a table for us to use, while I went to buy the material needed to rebuild my previous weapons. Mentally trying to figure out if I had enough lien left to pay for all the materials. I was in luck when I found out I had enough to cover all the material, although I was quite certain I wasn't going to be heading out for food anytime soon. Mentally thanking Yang for saying she would pick up dinner for _All_ of us.

Walking over to join up with Ruby, who was now carefully taking apart her Scythe, laying out every piece onto the desk with a certain level of care. Going to the opposite side, where I was well out of her way I placed down a box I had been carrying with an audible thud. Causing her to look up from her work.

"Is that all that you will be using to make your weapons?" She asked as she stood up, carefully looking into the box of mixed metal.

"Yeah, plus a little bit extra in case I mess up when shaping and sharpening the blades."

"Want some help? I helped my sister build her gauntlets so I could help you too" She said cheerfully. I looked at her for a moment before shrugging my shoulders.

"Sure, I could use the help getting some of the smaller pieces into place," I said as I sat down, starting to take various pieces out of the box, laying them down in front of me.

"Well, do you have any designs for what you want to make?"

Nodding my head I pulled out my scroll, selecting one of the apps I had where I kept blueprint designs for all my armour, weapons and various other gear I had either planned to make or failed to make. Choosing the one I wanted before placing my scroll on the table, pushing it towards her. I watched as she picked it up, her eyes going wide as she smiled.

"_Well, Yang did say she was a weapon nut._" I thought to myself, amused by the younger girls' reaction. "So, think you can help me build them?"

"Definitely, actually if you don't mind I think I know how to make them even better."

Raising an eyebrow as I looked at her, "_Make them better? Well, they are pretty simply designed."_

"Well, I can't afford any more metal so hopefully you can make do with what I have."

"Don't worry, I can pay for extra stuff if we need it. Ohh this is gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

It took most of the night, both of us getting completely distracted by our work. I went about shaping the raw metal into the right design, while Ruby did the more detailed work, including putting it together with various additions. The base design was two sets of claws build into bracers, with retractable claws. She said something about getting inspiration from her sister's weapons and decided to add a few transformation modes into them. The end result was three forms, one which made the blades completely retract, concealing them inside of the gauntlets themselves. The second form was activated when I flicked my arms downwards, this form extended the gauntlets out and covered my hands almost like gloves, a metal bar stretching out across my palm that I could grip onto for my own nails wouldn't dig too badly into my palms, on top of my knuckles were a thin, yet extremely durable layer of bumped metal, almost like brass knuckles. In this form, I could fight hand to hand easily, but the final form was activated by a small button on the metal bar in my palm, which made three thin blades extend from the gauntlets, each one perfectly arced for slashing attacks.

We both looked down at what we created together with smiles on our faces, well that and the oil that was splattered across Ruby's face. I grinned as I traced my fingers along the top of the blades of one of the two perfectly made weapons.

"Well, they turned out a lot better than I could have hoped for."

"I'm glad you like them, I was uh, kind of worried you might hate them," Ruby said, scratching the back of her head with a nervous smile.

"My design was simple, you went and turned a static weapon into something that could transform. Hell, I don't even understand _how_ you managed to fit so much metal into such a small space."

"Well, I do find working on weapons a lot easier to do, instead of going out and meeting people. Yang always likes to tease me about it, it's so much simpler" She said as she walked back over towards Crescent Rose, which still lay unassembled across our table.

Looking down at the two weapons, I started to feel mixed emotions. I was happy that she was so willing to help me, despite barely knowing me. Hell, she even went through the trouble of paying for the materials that I couldn't afford, which included some pretty pricy metal. I was happy she did, they were lighter than my last set, despite having almost twice as much packed into them. And what have I done to show appreciation? I avoided her questions the best I could, even while working together I was cryptic each time she asked me a question. I sat there in silence as I watched her reassemble her scythe, all while thinking to myself.

"_Well... I'm on their team now, so I might as well be honest with them. Ruby at least seems like a cheerful enough person, especially with Blake being a Faunus on her team... Weiss on the other hand."_ Weiss name sounded familiar, so when everyone was studying I had taken some time to look up her family name. I found out why Ozpin had called her an Heiress. She was Heiress to the SDC, which stuck out like a sore thumb. You didn't grow up not knowing who the SDC were, especially if you were a Faunus. What would she do if she found out I was a Faunus? She already despises having me around, barely even looking at me unless she has to answer a question. Maybe keeping it a secret, for now, is for the best.

_"But Ruby on the other hand..."_

"So Snow, what are you going to call them?" Snapped from my thoughts I looked over towards Ruby, who was looking between me and the Gauntlets. "I've been trying to think of a name, but nothing worthwhile is coming to mind."

"Hmm... What about, Whirlwind?" I ask, throwing the name out there, watching as Ruby brought one of her elbows down onto the table, resting her head on her palm as she thought.

"Well," She said followed by a short pause. "I guess it would depend on how you fight, so since I've never seen you fight I can't say for sure."

"Well now that I'm in your classes im sure that whenever your next class with Goodwitch is that I'll be forced into the ring."

"I wouldn't mind fighting you on Monday." A new voice spoke up grabbing our attention. Standing in the doorway to the workshop was none other than Yang Xiao Long, carrying beside her a brown paper bag. "I figured you two might be hungry, that and you didn't answer your scroll, Ruby."

"Sorry," Ruby said sheepishly, going back to her work on her scythe. "I guess we got a little distracted."

"Oh?" The brawler asked, shifting her gaze over slightly to glare at me. I could almost feel the hole she was burning through me. "Distracted doing _what?_" she asked as she approached our table.

"Alright so, you know how you have Ember Celica? well it turns out that Snow had designs for his own gauntlets, but they were pretty lame so I change the design a bit just like how we made yours, so now they can transform or just look like wristbands, oh but his don't have built-in gun's like yours, but I think that if-" Ruby said so quickly that some of the words sounded like they meshed together.

"Ruby you realize your rambling right? I missed like, half of that," Yang said with as she placed the bag onto the table. "So, what did you two make?" She asked, her eyes travelling over the table. In response, I motioned towards the pair of twin gauntlets resting in front of me.

"These are just one of the few weapons I- err, I guess that's a 'we' now for these, designed." I picked up and equipt both of them, stepping away from the table before demonstrating the different transformations Ruby had managed to shove into the design. Earning a whistle in response from Yang.

"Damn-"

"Language!" Ruby chirped up after hearing her sister.

"I would almost be jealous if I didn't already have my babies, but isn't it weird fighting without a ranged option?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response, pressing another switch to fully tract both weapons to their compact mode. "On my last team, we had two members who specalized in ranged combat, while me and one other acted as the vanguard."

"Old team? I thought Weiss said you got admitted to Beacon late?"

"Oh.. I'd rather not talk about it right now," I said with a downcast look, raising my right hand up to my left arm where my new scar resides.

"Ah. Well anyway, me and Blake went out and got fish n' chips for dinner, her suggestion. Hope it's good enough for the two of you."

Almost as if to answer her question my stomach rumbled in response. Earning a small bout of giggles from Ruby, and a small red tint to my own cheeks.

"Yeah... thanks, I would pay you for it but I kinda spent the last of my lien on new metal."

"Don't worry about it, we just charged it to the Ice Queens card."

"She won't care if you spend her money? Seems oddly... out of character for a Schnee."

"Yeah, we found it weird the first time she suggested it. It felt like she was trying to get us to owe her something." Yang said, raising a hand to her chin as she dug through her memories. "_but,_ she has tried really hard since coming here to get people to look at her differently from the rest of her family. Anyways, you two should come back to the dorm soon. Wait too much longer rubes and you might turn into a blacksmith instead of a huntress."

Ruby only stuck her tongue out at yang in response as the brawler made her way out of the workshop. Making my way over to the bag she left on the table I started to pull out our meals, which luckily enough where already separated into two separate styrofoam containers. The smell of freshly cooked fish quickly masking the smell of oil that filled the room. I forgot with everything going on today that I didn't eat breakfast or lunch, so I greedily dug into meal, unconsciously my tail wigging against the restrictive clothing.

After finishing our meals we started to clean up, returning tools where they belonged. Luckily I was able to refund the pieces of metal I bought that I didn't use so I wasn't completely broke anymore. Making our way back to our lockers to return our weapons, well Ruby returned hers. Instead, I decided to wear mine as they could easily pass for normal attire. Once we returned to the dorm I was met with the sight of both Blake and Yang struggling to get into the bathroom, they each held onto part of the doorway while trying to push the other out of the way.

"So... is that a normal occurrence?" I asked, my eyes flicking from the fighting duo, to Ruby, back to the duo.

"Yup." She deadpanned in response, making her way over to her own bunk. No doubt not wanting to get anywhere near the fight.

"Aha!" I watched as Blake managed to pull Yang away from the door by tripping one of her legs out from under her, before quickly slamming the door shut.

"Belladonna!" Yang seethed out as she picked herself up.

Deciding it was in my best interest I waited until Yang made her way back up to her bunk, quickly slipping into my makeshift bed, pulling an edge of my tarp over to completely conceal myself before going to distract myself on my Scroll until everyone was done for the night.

"So, what did you and loverboy do with all your time alone?" Yang asked out.

"_Yup, definitely going to distract myself now."_ I thought to myself as I opened up my suitcase to fetch a pair of earbuds. Plugging them into my scroll before picking a song at random to play.

"Yang! we just worked on our weap-" The last thing I heard before music filled my ears was Ruby quickly telling off her sister. Going through my scroll to check out the new updated schedule I had. It was actually a flip compared to my old schedule, classes I would have had in the afternoon I instead had in the morning.

"_Hmm, Professor Port's class in the morning. Guess that means I get to sleep in. Followed by world history with Dr. Oobleck, then flipped periods the next day. Combat class Monday and Wednesday afternoons. Wilderness Studies with Professor Peach Tuesdays and Thursdays for only one period instead of two. Then Friday afternoons are completely clear. Seems simple enough." _I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of fumbling around with my scroll, checking my new classes, trying to look up random videos online to take up my time. I noticed that the footsteps came to a final stop, followed by the lights being turned off. Pausing my music in time to hear the four girl's say goodnight to each other.

"Goodnight team RWBY," Ruby chirped up.

"Goodnight." The three others said in unison.

"Goodnight, Scarlet, Ebon, Leon..." I murmured to myself. Letting out a sigh as I turned my scroll off for the night, shifting uncomfortably in my clothing as I tried to fall asleep, praying to myself that I wouldn't have any dreams.

* * *

**AN-**

Sooo yeah, My third story. I just can't help but to keep restarting each time I get a new idea.

Weiss finally got her wish to lead the team. I honestly couldn't come up with a better idea for a team name using her initial for the start. Likewise, I couldn't find it in myself to use a different last name for my OC. I tried asking a few friends, even my younger sister but nothing could stick. I'm lame when it comes to names.

Otherwise, Let me know what you guys think. If you have any suggestions, or if you think I didn't make something clear enough with my descriptions let me know and I'll try to clear it up, but I think I did a rather good job. Then again I don't trust my own opinion.

Anyways, Onwards to writing the third chapter.


End file.
